Martin's Love Twist
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Martin is tired of getting rejected all the time and and finds himself given an assignment that might just help two lonely souls.
1. Chapter 1

Martin's love twist

chapter 1

Get ready for another crazy shipping.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pig!" yelled a girl who smacked Martin across the face and stomped off as the paranormal detective crashed before picking himself up.

"That's the third one today." remarked Martin rubbing the back of his head as he sighed and plopped down on the nearby bench.

He had been trying his usual everyday thing of trying to get with any cute girl that caught his eye, but as usual, he was a swing and a miss, and getting tired of it. 

'Man, why do I even bother? It's not like I'll ever have a shot with a beautiful girl...' Martin sighed in dismay, remembering how every attempt at a date backfired... 'Maybe I should give up on dating'

But then he heard a ringing sound coming from his u-watch, which meant that the center called him. So with a resigned sigh Martin answered the call.

"Martin here." responded Martin as his u-watch displayed Mom's face on the screen. "What is it Mom?" asked Martin.

"Agent Martin, I have an assignment for you." responded Mom.

"Alright, I'll get Java and Diana." replied Martin.

"No Martin, this assignment is for you only." replied Mom.

"Eh? What's this assignment that requires just me?" Martin asked in surprise as Mom smiled through the u-watch.

"I can't tell you right now, but come to the agency later and I'll tell you everything." Mom said as Martin nodded before she ended the transmission.

Martin used his u-watch to find the entrance to the center and found it behind a tree. He made sure no one was around before going through and was on the platform that lead to the elevator. The scanner went over him before he put his hand on the fingerprint scanner.

"Martin Mystery, clear." came the computer voice as Martin reached the end and got into the elevator before it went up.

"Weird, Billy's usually here. Mom probably has him off on some crazy assignment." guessed Martin as he reached the top and entered Mom's office.

"Hello there Mom." Martin said in a strangely quiet tone as he arrived, with Mom nodding while hiding her curiosity at his tone. "What's the assignment?"

"Well Martin," She began, "you have been selected as part of the Interspecies Program. Congratulations!"

"Interspecies program?" Asked Martin in curiosity.

"Yes. I mentioned it when you and the others captured that siren. It's a special program that was enacted by the center to allow any relationship between humans and alien species." replied Mom.

"Wait, you're saying it's possible to date aliens?" asked Martin in a surprised tone.

"Indeed. That's why I called you here." replied Mom.

"What do you mean?" Martin was feeling somewhat confused.

"Bring her in..." Mom said as two men brought up a giant glass container with wheels, and in it there was a very familiar siren that Martin and his friends had captured!

"Uh Mom? Why is the siren here?" asked Martin pointing to the mythical female who was currently in her human disguise.

"Simple. The assignment given to you is for you to help her with her communication skills." replied Mom.

"What do you mean?" asked Martin.

"It seems that the siren is prone to hostile attacks. Anytime an agent gets near her, she comes close to ripping them to pieces." replied Mom. with a neutral face.

"Uh, then why me? Maybe Billy would be better than me." suggested Martin who didn't want Billy to get hurt, but also didn't want to get hurt either.

"Normally I would ask another agent who has experience, but I feel this exercise could help you both in a number of ways." replied Mom.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out." replied Mom.

"Anyway, I have enrolled her into the academy so that you two will spend time together..." Mom said to the shocked Martin.

"Wait! What about Java and Diana?!" Martin replied.

"They will also be informed of the situation as well." Mom reassured him.

Martin slumped in his seat as the two men opened the canister and stayed ready as the siren stepped out. Mom walked over and placed a device on her right wrist without resistance.

"This device will keep you hidden while you attend the academy. But remember, you can't reveal yourself to anyone who isn't an agent of the center. If you reveal yourself and or cause trouble, you will be sent back to your cell." replied Mom to the siren.

She merely nodded before turning away as Mom turned to Martin.

"Martin, I want you two to spend some time together over the break. I want you to try and get her to open more around humans." ordered Mom.

"Alright then, I guess..." Martin reluctantly accepted as Mom smiled before opening a portal to Martin's room.

Then both human agent and disguised Siren went through it before it closed as Mom smiled some more. 

"Mom, are you sure about this?" asked Billy who floated up from behind her desk.

"Martin needs this, Billy. Normally I don't worry about agents love life, but I think this experience will really help both of them." replied Mom before returning to her desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Martin's love twist

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon Martin and the Siren returned to the former's room, and after regaining their bearings they looked at each other before looking away while feeling awkward, but then again you can't blame them because they had been enemies once and now they had to live with each other.

"So...um...what's your name?" Martin asked trying to take away the silence, but only got a hiss as an answer, making him sigh. 'Well, this won't be so easy...'

While Martin was trying to come up with an idea, the siren herself was thinking about her current situation.

'Why did I have to get paired with this human for this stupid program? He's the one who put me away in the first place!' thought the siren with a frown.

After her reunion with her former love Rolf, she had come to despise all humans. Now here she was, and that woman expected her to open up to him? Ridiculous.

"So...would you like to watch TV?" Martin offered as the siren went silent before nodding slighty, making him smile before he grabbed the TV control, sat down and press the button to activate the TV.

Soon both human and mystical being were watching the TV programs from a certain show about a blonde ninja to a new one based from a game with an albino in red jacket to another where colossal beings devoured humans.

"Pretty cool uh?" asked Martin.

The siren kept to herself as the shows continued to show.

Martin rubbed his forehead trying to think of something. 'Okay, tv didn't help. What's Diana always telling me I should do? Oh right, talk!' Martin turned to the siren and shut the tv off. She turned to him in response.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't we just talk?" offered Martin.

The siren glared at him, making the guy sigh.

"Well, I know you obviously don't like me and all that, but since we're gonna be together for god knows how long, it would be best if we at least can talk a little..."

The siren held her glare before turning away and sighing. "What do you want to know about me? Where the rest of my kind are? Why I'm all alone? Or what about my shoe size?" asked the siren with sarcastic anger.

"No, no, I just wanted to get to know the real you. That's all." replied Martin holding his hands up.

"Seriously?!" Frowned the siren as Martin sighed.

"Well...I can't blame you for not trusting me after capturing you and all..." Said the agent as he went to his bed. "But...if you want to talk, then tell me so..."

The siren stared at him as he leaned back on his bed and actually felt like talking. Strange as it may be, she did need someone to talk to. She walked over and sat on the open space besides Martin and turned to him. 

"I...used to be a part of a clan of sirens..." Began the siren as Martin looked at her in curiosity. "At first I had a "normal" life with the other sirens and the occasional mermen that appeared, but we had to be hidden from humans or any other intelligent being that could potentially harm us...yet I ended up meeting...him..."

"You mean Rolf?" Martin asked.

"Yes. When I met him, I was in awe at what his human life was like. What humans had. We met at night for awhile before we became a couple. That was the biggest mistake of my life. My clan found out about our relationship and banished me for dating a human.

Martin was shocked but let her continue.

"It also didn't help that he dumped me that very day, all because he didn't care." the siren looked down and let a few tears drop to the floor.

"Man...that guy is such an idiot for dropping someone like you!" Martin said, not noticing the effect those words had as the siren was surprised.

"W-what did you say?!"

"You heard me, he's a big douche if he didn't cared about you after being banished..."

The siren was surprised by Martin's choice of words and gave a small smile.

"Thank you." nodded the siren.

"No problem." assured Martin.

"Do you still want to know me?" asked the siren.

"Well, it would be easier to talk to you." replied Martin. 

"Well, my name is Hyohime..." The now named Hyohime said.

"Wait...so you're japanese?" Asked Martin.

"Part Japanese and part american actually..." She corrected.

Martin smiled at the fact she opened up about her name, but took notice of his window. "Woah, it's already night. We better get to bed." replied Martin.

"But there's only one bed." pointed out Hyohime.

"Hmm, well we could always share it." joked Martin trying to get a giggle out of her.

"It would make sense." remarked Hyohime getting under the covers.

Martin was surprised by her acceptance of his joke and saw him still stand there. "Are you getting in or not?

"Y-yeah..." Answered Martin as he jumped into the bed and soon both human and siren fell asleep while on opposite sides from each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Martin's love twist

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin yawned as he began to wake up, before feeling something on top of him...wait what!?

He looked down and was stunned to see Hyohime laying on top of him as she slept.

Martin at first couldn't understand what was happening, then yesterday's events hit him!

'Don't move dude. Just be calm and close your eyes.' were his thoughts, but his eyes ended up looking down at her chest as her white clothing showed a decent amount of cleavage.

'Damn, she's hot!' Martin thought as he felt himself blushing.

That was when Hyohime slowly opened her eyes.

"What...is going...on?" She asked as she yawned.

"Um, morning?" tried Martin.

"Morning..." She said, not noticing the position she was in as she put herself on her feet and left the bed.

Martin let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and got up to start the day.

After bathing, brushing his teeth and hair, and changing into his normal clothes, he was ready for the day.

But he realized something. Hyohime was suppose to learn how to interact with humans, but her current garb wouldn't exactly fit in.

'What am I gonna do?' He thought panicked.

His prayers were answered as the U-watch began to beep.

"Yes, who is it?" Martin asked.

"Who else Agent Martin." replied Mom from the other side.

"Oh Mom, how are you?"

"Fine, but I'm guessing you need something?"

"Yeah." Martin answered. "I need some clothes for Hyohime."

"Not a problem. There should be some new clothes on your desk for her size."

"Whe-" Then after a flash of light, Martin saw the mentioned clothes. "Never mind..."

"Just remember, keep her under control." reminded Mom ending the call.

Martin then took the clothes and went towards Hyohime to give them to her.

"Here. Try these on."

Hyohime looked at them before nodding and telling Martin to get out so that she could change, which he did.

He waited outside his dorm and waited until Hyohime was done changing.

Upon hearing an "enter" he went in...but was left gobsmacked at how she looked like!

She wore a blue short-sleeved t-shirt with a pair of white jeans that hugged her legs. They also matched her white colored high-heels.

"How...do I look?" She asked a bit shyly never expecting to wear such clothes.

"You look really good." smiled Martin giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you..." She said, feeling strangely good with the compliment.

It was at that moment they heard a knock at the door. "Martin? You in there? You have to get to class or the teacher's gonna be real mad!" called a female voice that belonged to Martin's step-sister Diana.

"J-just wait a minute Diana!" Martin said in a panicked tone.

Martin knew Hyohime needed to interact with more humans, but if both of them just suddenly walked out of his room, people would start to talk.

'What should I do?!' He thought.

He looked at the window and smiled as he got an idea.

"Hyohime..." He called the siren, "I think you should get out through the window..."

Hyohime was reluctant, but carefully made her way out the window when Martin answered the door.

As soon as Hyohime was out of the door, Martin opened the door and saw Diana.

"Hey Di, sorry. I kinda overslept." chuckled Martin.

Diana sighed before nodding, "Forget it Martin, we need to head to class!"

"Right, I'll catch up with ya. I need to grab some of my books."

Diana nodded before heading out.

Martin headed outside his window to try and get Hyohime.

"Hyohime, where are you?" He called out.

"Over here." called Hyohime who had hidden in a bush after getting out.

"Good, we should head to class." He said as they both went their separate directions to class.

Martin rushed to class and managed to make it just as the bell rang.

"Phew...barely made it..." He said while gasping.

He took his seat as the teacher stepped forward.

"Class, we have a new student with us. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Hyohime."

Hyohime soon went inside and everyone was looking at her curious.

"Please take the seat next to Martin." requested the teacher.

Hyohime did as told and sat next to Martin who smiled.

Diana arched an eyebrow at the new girl as Martin smiled as soon as she sat down. Either he was gonna hit on her, or he may have met her before.

"So Martin, do you know this girl?" Diana asked.

Martin began to sweat as he didn't know if Mom wanted Diana to know or not, so he needed to think of a lie.

"I met with her yesterday, and showed her around." He said a half truth as Hyohime nodded.

Diana gave him a questionable look as Martin didn't do something like that unless he got something in return.

But she decided to let go of it since she could get the answers from him later.

So the class went on as usual, with Martin falling asleep easily through the first five minutes.

That made both Diana and Hyohime sweatdrop before they continued to listen to class and write down the notes.

As soon as the bell rang, Martin jumped up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"W-what did I miss?" He said groggily.

"The whole class." replied Hyohime who had stayed with him when class ended.

"Damn it!" He cursed before Diana told him that the class was a repeated one, making him sigh in relief.

He got up and lead the way to their next class, which was history.

Soon they arrived there and a certain caveman there as well.

"Java? What are you doing here?" asked Martin in surprise as the caveman was usually in the cafeteria.

"Java told by the teacher to help him with class since me know so much about cavemen..." He answered.

Martin saw the reason and as long as they didn't connect the dots, he could be okay with that.

"So who's she?" Asked Java looking at Hyohime while feeling something...familiar.

"Oh, this is Hyohime. She's new here." replied Martin hoping Java didn't recognize her.

Java narrowed his eyes before nodding, feeling that he could trust Martin.

Martin let out a sigh of relief as the two of them took their seats.

Soon other students began to arrive before eventually the teacher himself arrived as well.

"Class, today Java will assist us in the history of the caveman." called the teacher.

The mentioned just nodded.

While the teacher went over what they would be taking notes on, Martin took notice of Jenny in front of him. He was about to ask her out, but stopped himself when he remembered that he was done with the girls at this school.

Martin then decided to pay attention to the class, mainly because Java was speaking about his old times when he lived as a cave man, and because he didn't wanted his friend to be potentially disappointed for him not hearing about his past.

Amazingly, it went on for the entire class, meaning they didn't get a chance to take notes.

Not that the teacher or anyone would have cared since they were enraptured by the stories that Java told them, about how several cave men survived the winter by getting inside dead dinosaur's bodies, or how they went so far to use the less dangerous ones as transport.

Overall, they preferred it over boring notes.

Then as Java finished the story, the school bell rang, telling that the class was over.

"Now that's how you spend a class." smiled Martin with Hyohime walking beside him.

"Indeed, I wouldn't mind hearing stories from him again..." She answered deeply impressed and feeling a bit of regret from almost killing the cave man.

That was the chance Diana waited for as she walked in front of their way.

"Martin, Hyohime, I know you both are hiding something and I want you to tell me what is it!" She said seriously as Java appeared and nodded.

Martin sighed as he did not count on this happening so soon.

"Fine, but wait until the classes are over and then come to my room. I'll explain everything there." He said as they nodded.

Martin sighed as Hyohime felt a little nervous now.

After that, the day seem to quickly fly by without much notice.

Eventually, all four of them made their way to Martin's room for the truth.

"Well Martin, how do you truly know her?" Diana asked as she saw Hyohime.

"Well...you remember that siren we encountered a while back?" asked Martin.

Both nodded before their eyes widened as they looked at her.

"Wait...you mean...?" asked Diana gesturing to Hyohime.

"Yeah, she's the siren." Martin confessed.

Diana jumped back while Java brought his arms up in defense.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Martin said before he told them about Mom's idea and how Hyohime had to spend time with humans. "...And that's all."

Diana and Java were stunned to hear all that, especially since Mom ordered it.

But in the end they accepted it, trusting Mom's judgement.

But seeing how the day had gone by faster than expected, they headed off to their rooms to get some sleep.

And now only Martin and Hyohime were left alone.

"So, how was your first day?" asked Martin as they entered his dorm.

"It was...quite interesting..." She answered, actually looking forward to continue tomorrow.

"Cool." grinned Martin who felt her going to school without an incident earned him a check mark on the list in his head to truly get her integrated into human society.

Not only that, but he could also feel himself getting better after the event of yesterday!

Soon they made it to his dorm room and made sure no one was around before heading inside.

After that, they took their turns to change into night clothes before going to sleep.

Martin climbed under the covers first while Hyohime took her time to get comfy under the covers.

Both of them then told each other "Good night." before going to sleep...although Martin had some problem sleeping near Hyohime.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin's love twist

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Torrington, main hallway, 01:13am-

The halls were dark and empty with no students or faculty walking around.

"Man why do I feel so creeped out by this hall?" Said a security guard while walking down the hall, not noticing a small wisp of smoke appeared from the vents and spread towards him.

'_**Tell me your wish.**_' A voice said as some smoke entered his nose.

"I wish to to be famous." The man said before turning into a gold trophy and falls onto the ground.

'_**Now you can be in someone's else's hands when they are famous!**_' It laughed before returning into the vents.

-Martin's room, 6:50am-

Martian woke up as he moved slowly from his bed, only to feel something soft in his right hand. 'Soft? But my pillows beneath my head already.'

He looked around and saw Hyohime sleeping next to him with his own hands groping her breasts. When he saw this he jumped and fell off the bed. "Ow...that smarts."

He pushed himself up and saw the girl turn over in the bed with her sleeping face in clear view and found it peaceful just to look at.

Hyohime moved a little before falling on top of Martian, waking her up a little. "Eep!"

"And that's more painful." groaned Martin underneath her.

"Mmm." She moaned as she rubbed her eyes. She noticed the ground felt different and slowly started to see she was on top of Martin. "...AAAAHHHH!" She cried out as her feathers came out. "Y-You perv!"

"H-Hold up!" Martin held up his hands. "I swear it's not what it looks like!"

She looked at him confused. "Then what happened? And if you're lying, expect a pecking to your skull!"

"W-Well, I sort of….jumped off the bed by accident, then you rolled off and landed on top of me."

Hyohime sighed as her feathers disappeared back into her skin. "So the fault is mine...sorry about that Martin."

"It's nothing, but could you do something for me?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Can you get off? Your knee is kind of digging into my gut." he smiled sheepishly with a groan.

Hyohime blushed lightly as she got off him. "Sorry, but what made you jump anyway?"

"Uh, bad dream! Really big one. I was….being chased by a swamp monster."

Hyohime wasn't convinced. "Tell the truth or I'm going to tell Mom that you started 'neglecting' me." She mocked pouted. "Just imagine her face when she hears the news."

Martin gulped and already imagined Mom's face dark and ominous. "Alright, but you can't hit me until after I finish."

"Fine." She said looking at Martian. "What happened?"

"Well, when I woke up, my hand kind of…..grabbed your boob."

Hyohime blushed lightly. "I'm not going to hit you, it was an accident."

"Thanks, any other girl here would have probably thrown me out of the window as soon as I finished."

"Then they are idiots, not even a pissed off mermaid is that angry!" She sighed while helping Martan up. "If anyone starts to punch or berate you, you have my full support."

"Thanks, but they're kind of in the right if that did happen." he replied as he took some clothes and went to his bathroom to change in private.

"Well. What did you do anyway?" She asked from the bed. "Did you cause them discomfort? Or made fun of them?"

"Discomfort more like it." he replied slipping his shirt on. "So if some of them look mad or just slap me, trust me, that's normal."

"That's not normal!" She yelled. "That's just immature actions of idiot human girls with no personality!"

"Well, let's just say I might tend to go from one girl to the next." he admitted with a sigh as he came out fully clothed.

Hyohime sighed. "So you are a love struck boy. How cute."

"Well usually some would say idiot, but that's a nicer way to put it." he shrugged.

"Well. I think it's nice seeing you talking to others, it's better than acting like a headstrong dragon girl." She chuckled.

"Wait, you've met with dragons?!" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yes I have and I remember that she was meeting someone...and," Hyohime looked at Martin closely. "You look quite similar to him, but without a blond beard."

"Hmm, honestly I wouldn't be surprised if it was an ancestor of mine, apparently I had one who got with a vampire."

"Ok. So you're a mix of dragon and vampire….that's really unique." She grinned. "And maybe you are also half Harpy as well?"

"What makes you ask that?" he blinked in confusion.

"You love flying, especially the last time we met, and your hair looks like a harpie's tail feathers, not to be rude or anything."

"Nah it's good. You should get ready though, don't wanna miss breakfast."

Hyohime blushed before grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom.

-breakfast, 8:41 am-

"Perfect, pancakes with lots of syrup." grinned Martin pouring the sweet sap over his pile of sweetcakes.

"You might want to lay off the syrup." Hyohime said while….eating some fish pancakes? "It might go to your gut and saving the world from the paranormal would be difficult if you're the size of a hippo."

"Don't worry, any job can easily burn off extra calories. But I can't say the same for Diana's big head." he snickered.

Hyohime chuckled. "And her big ass. Seriously, when I tried to pick her up, I thought she was a polar bear."

"Ahem." spoke a certain bookworm standing behind them.

Both sweated before turning to Diana.

"Hey Diana. What a nice day we're having." Martin said. Then he suddenly found a pancake thrown at his face.

"That was for the big head comment." she turned to Hyohime. "And while I'm mad about the big ass one, I'm a little happy to see you seem more outspoken in just a short amount of time."

"Well…." She smiled. "It's better than being angry all the time, also sorry about that, I was just caught up in the mood."

Diana nodded and sat down just as Martin took the pancake off his face and grew serious. "Have either of you heard about what the teachers found?"

"No?" Both said confused.

"Apparently they found some gold trophy just lying in the middle of the hall. They say it looks just like the security guard who was doing his rounds earlier in the morning, and they said he never clocked out and there's been no sign of him leaving. Some people are saying he was put under some kind of curse and was made into a trophy, and others are saying he probably put it there to play a prank on the school."

Hyohime looked confused. "Was it a wish granting being? Like a fairy or maybe a Druid?"

"Wish? What makes you think it could be wishes?" asked Martin.

"Just a hunch...plus I made a wish with a leprechaun one time and well….my feathers were green for ten years." She blushed.

"That must have been a fashion nightmare." joked Diana.

"No. Now wishing for a dress made out of human skin is." She said seriously. "And no I never wished that, I wanted to with 'him' but where would I find the time on an iceberg?"

Both nodded with a grimace before Martin tapped his chin in thought.

"Any ideas Martin?" Diana asked.

"Well, there's one problem with that theory. If it was some odd paranormal creature, Mom would have called us by now." he replied digging into his pancakes.

"Morning agents." Said a familiar voice from Maritan's U-watch.

All three looked to see Mom's face and leaned in to keep anyone else from spotting her.

"Hey Mom." Martin whispered. "Um, why are you calling right now?"

"Well I figured if you didn't hear the news going around your school I could give you a brief update. I assume Diana already talked about it?"

"And hit me with a pancake too." He said while Mom chuckled a little. "Wow, I should take a picture. You barely laugh."

She stopped and resumed her serious expression. "Don't count on it. Now, normally I'd have you come in, but since you know what happened, I'll just leave it to you three and Java to find out what's going on."

Hyohime asked. "Um...miss Olivia? Are there any supernatural entities in the program besides me?"

"All kinds, why? Do you think one of them might be behind this?"

"Maybe. But it's a hunch, but maybe it's a wish granter?"

"And what pray tell lead you to that conclusion?"

"Well. I did hear from one of your 'handlers' that a spirit was seen here one time, in a bracket?" She said as Martin and Diana realized who it was.

"You mean the Djini?" asked Diana.

"Yes, but was it a blue djinn, a green djinn or a red djinn?" She pondered.

"Green, why?" asked Martin.

"Well. A Marid is the most friendlier of the two and the red ones are the ifrits, so it has to be a Shaitan."

"Well it can't be the same one, we have the skull where she's imprisoned in lock up here at the Center." spoke Mom.

"Yet the holy book of Islam states they are beings of smoke and fire, thus like a ghost or a normal spirit, they usually stay in the place they like the most." Hyohime smiled with pride. "So did this Djini do anything harmful when it was first captured?"

"Turn a prince into a tapestry, turn Java in puzzle pieces, and made me the smartest person in the world with one major headache." Diana listed off with a sigh.

"Mmmm. Yep typical getting frustrations out. What about when she was here?" Hyohime asked.

"She tricked Diana by pretending to be a secret admirer just so she could get revenge and make one of us take her spot in the skull." spoke Martin.

"Well personally." She chuckled. "That's just a girl trying to be free. The Shaitan are notorious for being free as birds."

"Just try and see if you can stop the problem while I double check to make sure she's still here." spoke Mom before the line went out.

Just as they started to get up a student with a dog's head ran in barking like crazy, scaring everyone there.

"Ahhhh!" screamed a girl as students started running around while the student sniffed the air and ran over before digging into some of the food.

"Ok." Diana said with a cringe from the dog student. "That's disgusting!"

"Maybe if I can get in close I can take a piece of hair and run a scan on it." spoke Martin grabbing a tray. Only to get bitten by the dog head. "Yeowch! Down Rover!"

Hyohime sighed before slapping the creature, hard, across the face. "Are you ok Martin?"

The student let go and whimpered before running off as Martin looked at the bite marks with slobber over the spot.

"Fine, but this is not what I meant by getting a sample."

"Better than losing your arm." Diana sighed as Martin checked the sample using the U-watch.

"Oh boy." he groaned.

"Martin?" Hyohime asked before looking at the data. "Oh. Definitely a Shaitan alright."

"This matches up with the Djini's, meaning she really has come back." he groaned while Diana shook her head with a sigh.

Just then a laugh could be heard from the vents as a scream mixed with that of a fan was heard.

"Let's go!" ordered Martin as he and the girls ran down the hall and past dorm rooms to try and hear any odd sounds.

Only to hear the buzzing of giant wasps coming right at them, each one looking like a mix between the Mothman and a very large dog.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Diana before they turn and started running away from the swarm.

As a swarm of mummy crocodiles with wings came at them from the other side of the hall.

"Alright, this just got worse." spoke Martin as both sides were slowly closing in on them.

'**Halt!**' Said a voice as both swarms relented and turned the other way, much to the three's confusion.

"Wow, and we didn't make a big mess. Mark the calendar." remarked Martin.

"Um...Martin!" Hyohime said pointing to a green skinned woman with an Arabian dress and long black hair as it came gliding down the hall. "I think the Shaitan is here!"

'**Hello Martian Mystery.**' she said coming closer and patting his head. '**How's being free while I was trapped here for a year?**'

"Uh, not bad. In fact, now that you're here, might I suggest a much better school to haunt?" he suggested nervously.

'**Haunt? I'm not a lowly ghost, I'm a Shaitan! And I would have left if I wasn't trapped in your watch for all eternity.**' She said pointing to Martin's watch.

"The U-watch? But you were sealed back in the skull." spoke Diana.

'**Well someone wished at the last second that I, Shahrazad, Queen of the Shaitan, were to be sealed inside that contraption until the world ends.**' She sighed.

"Who? It wasn't me." spoke Martin.

"Not me." spoke Diana.

'**It was both of you.**' She said. '**Both wished for a mother/sister figure deep in your hearts, so it was granted.**'

"Say what!?" both exclaimed looking at the other before looking at the Djini.

'**What? Not happy? Well too bad! I can't break it without dying from a lack of a container, blasted prince!**'

"Well technically you weren't exactly a disney one, remember?" spoke Martin with a frown.

'**And you are a fool because of such lies! Most Djini's are either good or evil unless trapped and misused!**' Shahrazad yelled.

"So turning Java into puzzle pieces was you being 'good'?" Diana air quoted the word.

'**No! I was just very wrathful, heck if I was in a better mood I would have just gave him some books on manners or even a girlfriend!**' She sighed. '**So are you going to stop me or just listen to why I was 'evil' to that bastard?**'

"Well considering what's happened so far, that's up to you." spoke Martin.

'**Oh that. Harmless pranks. But the reason why I was bent on killing the prince's line was because he betrayed me! Just to save his own skin he gave me, his adoptive mother, to the Persians!**' She yelled in anger.

"Your his adoptive mother?!" spoke Martin with wide eyes.

'**Yes. Even gave him knowledge on how to seal ifrits. But when Solomon came he SEALED ME AWAY AND GAVE ME TO HIM!**'

"Martin? Maybe let me talk to her.." Hyohime whispered to the boy.

"If you want to." Martin whispered back as the Siren walked up to the Djini.

'**What did you want now child of the Roc?**' Shahrazad asked.

"I merely want to make a wish."

'**A wish? For what? Glory, power, my destruction?**' She said with a glare. '**Or even the heart of that bastard to be crushed by a rock?**'

"I wish for you to return all the people and things you made during this prank, back to normal with their memories reset to before it all happened."

'**...nothing else?**' She asked a little confused.

"Nope, that's it."

Shahrazad sighed with a smile. '**As you wish.**' She said as she snapped her fingers. '**Everything is back to normal, now why didn't you wish for anything? If it was in my power I would have granted it.**'

"Well because if I did that, it'd be pretty hard to clean this all up."

Shahrazad was inquired at her honesty. '**For one that had her heart broken, you act like me when I was younger, kind, generous, and overall a caring Djini who would even go against armies of dragons to help a friend.**'

"So now that all that's cleared up, what are you gonna do now?" asked Diana.

Hyohime thought a moment before snapping her fingers. "Why not allow her to stay here? She is stuck in Martin's watch and we can keep an eye on her."

"I'm not sure how Mom's gonna feel about letting a wish granting Djini out like that." spoke Martin.

'**Is that a wish?**' Shahrazad asked.

"N-" Martin tried to say before the watch turned into a large screen Tv with Mom on the line, which was still on his wrist before crashing to the ground. "Gah!"

"Martin? Excellent, I just wanted to inform you that the skull is still here, but not the Djini."

'**Hello miss Olivia.**' Shahrazad smiled waving to the screen. "**Having fun with that picture of Martin in a diaper from that one Halloween?**' She laughed.

"Mom! You kept a copy of that?" spoke Martin with wide eyes.

"I figured I might need it incase of emergencies, that and it helps calm me down when you destroy one of my experiments. Now would you please explain what's going on over there?"

Hyohime sighed. "This is Shahrazad, the queen of the Shaitan, and apparently she's now stuck in the U-watch for eternity."

'**Oh and I know that Martin finds you a pseudo-mother.**' Shahrazad grinned. '**I read his journal during the last two years trapped in that contraption.**'

Mom blushed as Martian paled at the Djini's confession.

"She's lying! She's delusional! Uh, where's the off button for this." he muttered looking over the tv.

'**Sorry, but since I'm inside it, you have no power over it unless you give me…..some wine.**' She grinned.

"Wine?" spoke Diana who was lost. "Is that suppose to be some sort of tribute?"

'**No, but I hadn't had any good wine since Jericho fell centuries ago.**' Shahrazad admitted. '**But maybe some hugs for your new sister might be nice?**'

"Uh, I'm just fine-" Diana was interrupted as the Djini pulled her into a bear hug.

'**So cute! All you need now is some….**' She grinned. '**CAT EARS!**' She then snapped her fingers and a puff of smoke enveloped Diana, only for it to dissipate and reveal a brown eared and brown tailed Diana. '**Aw!**'

Diana felt her ears with embarrassment with Hyohime and Martin snickering at the sight.

'**If you like that.**' Shahrazad grinned before snapping her fingers as Hyohime, Mom and Martin were given, a spider's lower half, a snake's lower body and a pair of bird wings. '**Then you would love this. Oh sorry Olivia, but I got magic finger happy.**'

"That's fine, now I wish we were all back to normal, now." she spoke with a tick mark.

'**Ok.**' She said as everyone minus Martin and Diana returned to normal. '**But I want my new siblings to understand the hardships of being a supernatural entity...that and,**' she hugged them tight. '**They are so cute!**'

Martin and Diana groaned from the embrace.

"Alright then, let me make a suggestion then. I wish they were at least hidden from other people's vision so they don't get taken way to be experimented on."

'**Fine.**' She said before a puff of smoke enveloped them before vanishing. '**Now only those with clear eyes or are just plain stupid will see them like that Marvin character, who botched up a mission involving a third eye?**'

"Try to keep your opinions about my agents to yourself. And if these new 'traits' of theirs get in the way of missions, you won't be seeing them for very long."

'**Don't worry, these traits will help, even if they are temporary, especially with the child of the Roc.**' She grinned. '**Oh also the best way to destroy that skull is putting it under water from the Dead Sea.**'

"I'll pass on that. Can't be too careful." remarked Mom before the tv turned off.

'**So Martin….need help?**'

"With what?"

'**With missions?**' Shahrazad asked.

"Nah, we managed to handle ourselves alright."

Shahrazad sighed before causing the U-Watch to shock him lightly. '**Without me that thing wouldn't work and I don't want you dying from some creature like a Ghoul or something worse.**'

"Wow, seeing you care so much is gonna take some getting use to." remarked Diana who frowned at seeing her tail twitch. "And please tell me I won't be hacking up hairballs."

'**Nope, but you will have reflexes like a tiger and Martian can fly faster than a falcon.**' She grinned before snapping her figures. '**And I gave Hyohime something, sharper claws.**'

"Well, seeing as how the missions over with, and we got a sweet reward, looks like we can resume the day."

'**One problem.**' Shahrazad said with a blush. '**When I made the wish to 'reset' everything….well everyone thinks it's Saturday.**'

"In that case, a day off to try out my new wings." he grinned.

"And my talons." Hyohime grinned.

"And my….tail?" spoke Diana who sweatdropped.

'**I could give you a manticore's tail.**'

"Ooh! That means you could poison someone just with one little sting." spoke Martin. "Lucky."

'**Or Martin some extra eyes?**' She teased while giving Diana a new manticore tail. '**Like it?**'

"Uh, now I'm scared about stabbing someone." she spoke seeing the poison drip onto the floor. "A cat's tail is fine by me."

'**It retracts.**' Shahrazad sweatdropped. '**And only one mystical animal part per person so it's stuck like that.**'

Diana groaned while Martin tried flapping his wings and slowly got off the ground. "Sweet! Who needs a parachute for sky diving when I got these babies?"

Shahrazad grinned before giving Martin a set of bronze feathers. '**The Stymphalian birds used these to fire at their prey.**'

"Sweet!" he grinned before falling and hit the ground. "Not to mention heavy."

"Well it suits you Martin." Hyohime smiled. "Maybe I should teach you sometime?"

"That works." he gave a thumbs up and managed to get back on his feet. "Man, wait till Java sees-JAVA! I completely forgot about him!"

"Now that you mentioned it, I didn't see him either." remarked Diana.

'**That's because he wished to be fighting some cockroaches, so I shrunk him, but now….he's as tough as one.**' Shahrazad blushed.

"I wish he wasn't." spoke Diana.

Shahrazad snapped her fingers. '**Done, but he now has the ability to survive extreme heat.**' she let out a yawn. '**Now if you'll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep.**' She then turned into mist before entering the U-Watch, which turned pure green as it turned off.

"Well this day is officially the weirdest." remarked Diana as her tail slowly retracted into her body.

"But now we are all supernatural beings." Hyohime smiled. "What's better than having human friends without being a little inhuman?"

"That's...true." Diana sighed while rubbing her cat ears. "You know, they're quite soft."

"Just don't go napping all over the place." joked Martin as he started walking down the hall.

"And don't go nesting on Mom's lap." She teased. "Can't let your pseudo mom ground you."

Martin blushed and just kept walking as the girls followed.

"Oh Diana." Hyohime grinned. "Can I get the catnip?"

Diana frowned and let out a hiss before covering her mouth. "Please tell me I didn't just hiss."

"Maybe." Both Martin and Hyohime laughed.

-Cafeteria-

Java blinked and was relieved to see he was back to normal size. He saw some roaches on the floor and gulped. "Java hate roaches."

The roaches looked at him and started crawling on his legs.

"AH!" he screamed as he started running while trying to kick them off.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin's love twist

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-China, village near a giant lake-

We find a small village on the edge of a lake as a small boy was playing at the water's edge. He was splashing about while laughing as a shadow started to slowly rise up on the other side of the lake.

"Lee. It's time for dinner." Called a voice as the boy started walking towards the village only for something to grab his leg.

"**GRRA!**"

The boy and his mother turned with the mother screaming as the shadow loomed over them with a wavy body as it pulled the boy up into the air with a growl.

-Torrington, Martin's room-

"**Martin.**" The U-Watch called out. "**Can I come out? I need leg room.**"

"Well you woke me up, so go ahead." he yawned while seeing it was a little after four in the morning.

"**Thanks.**" Shahrazad smiled as the genie came out in a green mist. "**Much better. Oh and you also got mail, from Olivia, something about a new mission.**"

"Wow, now all you need to do is make expressio and you'd be great as a secretary." he joked while slowly sitting up while Hyohime grumbled in her sleep while trying to stay covered up in the sheets.

"**Ha ha. And all you need is a new hair cut and maybe some new clothes and maybe Hyohime would kiss you.**" She joked while Martin blushed at that remark.

"Oh sure, hit a guy below the belt." he replied climbing out and stretching out his arms. "Couldn't Mom wait until we at least had breakfast?"

"**Sorry but for her, it's sleep during the day and stay up all night.**" She then sighed. "**And here I thought the Jade Emperor had it rough.**"

"Who?"

"**The Jade Emperor is the King of the Chinese Gods in the Chinese culture, met him once….was too busy turning five dragons into rivers to talk.**" Shahrazad said with a huff.

"Ignoring the fact you met an actual Chinese God, what's the mission Mom has for us if she's busy sleeping?"

"**Oh that, there's a string of attacks in a village on the border between China and Mongolia, the residents reported a giant Lung, or dragon, attacking and stealing villagers ranging from grown adults to small children.**"

"Wow! A dragon? Did they say what it looked like?" he asked in interest.

"**Yes, a long serpent like body with reddish gold scales, two long deer horns, a feathered tail, some whiskers, four taloned claws, which is good because in their culture, a five taloned dragon is a being that obtained Godhood, and a large gash on it left eye.**"

Martin moved over and shook Hyohime's shoulder. "Wake up sleepyhead."

"Mmmmm. Martin stop….kissing me…." She muttered.

"**How cute.**" Shahrazad grinned. "**She thinks about you even in her sleep, now...wake her up with a kiss, like that princess that slept for a hundred years.**"

"I-I can't do that!" he whispered with a blush. "Although, I have thought of myself as a sort of prince charming."

"**You're a prince coward right now.**" She deadpanned. "**Now kiss her or I will make you.**"

"Alright alright." he relented looking at Hyohime's sleeping face and noticed her parted lips. 'I wonder if I'll come back a ghost if she kills me.'

As Martin leaned down, Hyohime grabbed him and kissed him. "...Martin...zzzz"

"**That's what I call a reverse Prince Charming.**" Shahrazad chuckled. "**Good work Martin.**"

'Woah! I'm actually kissing her! My first kiss!'

Hyohime slowly woke up and blushed at seeing Martin kissing her. 'My...first true kiss...please tell me I'm dreaming.'

Martin saw her wake up and pulled back with a bright face. "Uh….good morning."

"...same to you…."

Shahrazad chuckled at that. "**Now that you're awake, Martin here will give you the mission details as I will just return to that watch.**" She the turned back into mist and entered the U-Watch. "**Oh and if you do 'that' later on, use protection. Don't want little Roc's flying about.**"

Both blushed with Hyohime yawning as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"So, what's the mission?"

"Oh just saving a village from a chinese dragon." Martin said before using his U-Watch to find another portal. Which was under Hyohime's feet.

"Woah!" she fell through and hit the floor. "Ow."

"Are you ok?" Martin called out as he jumped through the portal right next to Hyohime as it closed behind them.

"Yeah, but if this is how I'm gonna end up back here, I'm getting cushions." she huffed standing up before two more cries were heard and two more people landed next to them.

"Oh. Looks like Diana likes alien pj's." Martin snickered.

"Don't start Martin." growled Diana with her ears twitching as she brushed herself off while Java rubbed his head.

"Lighten up." Hyohime said while mimicking Martin. "It could be worse, you could be naked."

"Java wanna go back to bed." spoke the caveman while holding his teddy bear.

Just then two scanners appeared and scanned them.

"**Martin Mystery, Clear.**"

"**Diana Lombard, Clear**"

"**Java the Caveman, clear.**"

"**Hyohime Nobunaga, clear.**"

"**Shahrazad Queen of the Shaitan, clear.**"

"Nobunaga?" Martin asked in surprise at Hyohime's last name. "That sounds familiar.

"Oh that's my father's clan name. They were a famous clan from Japan that at one time under Oda Nobunaga, unified different warring provinces during the Warring States period." Hyohime said with pride. "As for how my siren heritage, thank my mom for that. She originally came from Greece and they had me, but…" she stopped and looked at the ground. "Let's just say it's not a happy ending from there and let it go."

"Um ok." Martin said before making it to Mom's office….where she was sleeping with a teddy bear in her hands. He snickered and covered his mouth while taking his phone out and took a quick picture. "This is gold."

"I agree." Hyohime chuckled.

"**What is?!**" Shahrazad yelled as Mom woke up and blushed.

"Uh…." she put the bear under her desk and frowned. "Not a single word or the next place you go to will be the north pole."

"**NO!**" The Djini yelled in fear. "**I will freeze to death!**"

"Then I highly suggest zipping your lips." she put her hands on the table and pressed a button as a projection came up with people running in fear. "I take it you already told them the details correct?"

"**Yep. Including the part where Martin and Hyohime kissed.**" She said with a chuckle. "**Sigh they grow up so fast.**"

"Wait, you two kissed?" spoke Diana in surprise.

Both blushed as Hyohime's feathers came popping out and covered her face.

"Java likes that."

"Alright agents, it's time to head to China." Mom hit another button as the portal opened up.

"**Oh yes.**" Shahrazad grinned. "**Martin took a picture of his pseudo-mother, Olivia.**"

"Hey!" spoke Martin. "Way to rat me out."

"**It's not ratting, it's being honest like the picture of you on that Halloween night.**" She grinned while eye nodding to Mom. "**Remember?**"

"Well Martin can keep the picture, but then again I can't be held accountable if a certain photo is leaked to every agent in the organization." Mom smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Martin exclaimed with a blush.

Mom brought the photo up with a finger over a button. "Care to repeat that?"

Martin nodded frantically 'no' in fear and panic. "No no it's cool!"

"**Ha ha! This is better then seeing Odysseus having sex with Circe!**" The Djini laughed as everyone there looked at her in surprise. "**What?**"

"While you're out, I'll have to pervert proof the building." spoke Mom. "Now all of you get going."

All nodded before walking through the portal, as Shahrazad left a huge teddy bear on the ground.

-Village-

"Ok…." Hyohime said while looking at the village, which looked like it hadn't seen rain in a while. "Kind of depressing."

"Alright, let's ask some of the people if they can tell us something we don't know about this dragon." spoke Martin.

"But we can't speak chinese." Diana deadpanned. "I haven't even finished my German class."

"**I can help.**" Shahrazad called out. "**Just wish it and you will receive it. Just don't ask me to give you the language of animals, trust me, people went mad with that kind of knowledge.**"

"Alright, I wish we could speak Chinese." spoke Diana.

"**Granted.**" She said. "**But someone here wanted to speak to dogs and lizards….so now you have it.**"

"But who would want that?" asked Martin in confusion.

"**Ask the caveman.**" She said with a huff. "**He knows what's going on in his heart.**"

They turned to Java who blushed in embarrassment and chuckled. "Java now can tell loud dogs to keep it down."

"And the lizards?" Hyohime asked. "Why that?"

"Java always wanted to learn what they say."

All sweatdropped at that before Martin asked a young boy a question involving the dragon...only for him to run screaming away from Martin.

"What did you say to him?" asked Diana.

"**He said 'Can I play with you? I have dragon dolls' in horrible translation.**" The Djini chuckled. "**That and if he knew anything about the Lung.**"

"This is tougher than I thought." sighed Diana with her ears twitching.

"Cat lady." Spoke a young girl with a smile while looking at Diana. "Hello Cat lady."

"Oh, hello there." she crouched down with a smile. "Hey, can you help me and my friends?"

"Sure cat lady." She smiled. "Need some milk? Momma has some."

Diana sweatdrop while the others snickered and she shook her head. "No thanks, but we are curious about what happened here. Did a big scary monster show up?"

"Like him?" She pointed to Java in confusion and innocence.

Java frowned and crossed his arms with a huff while the others sweatdrop.

"No dear, I mean something like a dragon."

She paled and hugged Diana's leg. "S-Scary monster...cat lady...protect me."

"Woah there, it's alright." she patted her back. "We just wanna know what happened so we can make the scary monster go away."

She shivered before looking up. "...my brother was taken by the monster…."

The group looked at her in sympathy as Diana kept rubbing her back.

"Please help me cat lady." She said with a sad yet adorable face. "Find my brother...sniff."

"Well first we need to find it. Did you or anyone see where it went?" asked Martin.

"B-By the lake…." She sniffled while hugging Diana's leg even tighter.

"Thanks, now you go back to your home and we'll take care of it." reassured Diana.

She nodded. "Thank you cat lady." She said before skipping towards home.

"Looks like someone like ya." Martian chuckled. "Even if Hyohime is much cuter." 'Crap!'

Said siren blushed with Java and Shahrazad chuckled.

"Anyway-" Diana tried to say before getting bumped by a man in robes as he ran down the street but not before dropping a small reddish green scale with a Chinese inscription carved on it. "Hey watch where you're going!"

"Looks like he dropped something." Martin crouched down and picked the scale up. "Wow, this doesn't feel like a fake. I think this is a real dragon's scale."

"**Of course it is.**" Shahrazad deadpanned. "**Even a headless chicken would know that.**"

Martin frowned before looking at the inscription. "Great, we can speak Chinese, but can't read it. Well that's what the U-Watch is for."

"**U-Watch activated. Translator selected.**" It then scanned the scale and came up with this. "**Demon God rules the sky and the goddess rules the earth. All who upset this balance will suffer eternal drought.**"

"I think this place already has enough of one." remarked Hyohime looking at the place before blinking and groaned. "I just realized something. I know this is my first real mission, but shouldn't we have grabbed that guy when he ran by?"

"**Same here. But looks like we have bigger fish to fry.**" The djini joked before a huge fish with brownish goo landed next to them. The fish in question was half dried, like a mummy. "**I didn't mean literally!**"

"Gross." cringed Diana while Martin Walked over and looked closer.

"That's weird." he rubbed his chin.

"What is?" Hyohime asked while looking at the fish with mixed emotions, one of caution and the other of hunger. "Beside the fact that fish are raining down from above."

"Diana, Java, have we ever seen brown slime before?" he asked the two.

"No, just green and that disgusting yellow slime." Diana grimaced as Java nodded in agreement.

"Then this is new." he replied before selecting the slime scanner from the U-Watch and carefully picked some up before sliding it in and pressing the button to scan it.

"**Anything?**" Shahrazad asked while looking up to make sure nothing else fell from the sky.

"I got something alright, and Hyohime you don't wanna eat that."

"Why?" She asked while getting closer to the fish with a small drool. 'Fish~'

"Don't!" he reached out and pulled her back. "This goo is not like the others. The slime scan is showing me that whatever's inside it can suck up the water from whatever touches it."

Hyohime gasped at that before hugging Martin tight. "Thanks for the save, I almost became the world's first mummified Siren."

"Wait, if that stuff soaks up water, why didn't it suck up the lake water?" asked Diana.

"**Maybe it's protected by a deity's power?**" The djini answered. "**Or maybe it's just sucks up living things?**"

"That's it! This slime must need the fluids of animals and people instead of the water all around it. But it's still giving off weird readings, meaning this came from something much bigger. It might be the dragon considering we've never met one, but it's a weird feeling." he replied with his wings twitching.

"**Martin...Lungs don't cause droughts, they bring rain.**"

"Then why is it attacking and taking people?" asked Hyohime.

"**Issues with habitat, global warming, worshiping a false or demonic God, ect. It's difficult to tell with dragons...like us Shaitan.**" Shahrazad suggested before pondering something. "**Maybe it's hiding underground or in the lake itself?**"

"Java no wanna go diving." spoke the caveman.

"**What's wrong with him?**"

"I don't think he's eager to talk to a dragon under water who might eat us." spoke Martin with a sweatdrop.

"Oh!" Hyohime said while remembering something. "Like when I tried to eat him, sorry about that."

"Maybe we should split up. If that guy does know something we can't let him get away." suggested Diana.

"**Good idea, you and the caveman go to the lake with Martin and Hyohime and myself will follow the man.**" The djini said while leaving the watch and turning into a long green robe. "**And all the function will work now Martin, and don't worry about the Lung's fire breath, your caveman friend can resist extreme temperatures.**"

"Wait, I just realized something. Why don't we just wish for that guy to end up here?" asked Martin.

"**...you never asked. And as you wish.**" She said before said man fell out of a green portal onto the ground with a thud.

"Ow...wait? Who the hell are you?"

"I wish he was bound in rope." spoke Martin.

"**As you wish.**" She said as the man was tied in rope and suspended above a large wooden beam. "**Added that myself.**"

Diana reached up and pulled the hood aside. Revealing a handsome man with brown hair and glasses.

"What the hell?! Who are you people!" The man yelled while struggling against the rope.

"We'll be asking the question. Like why were you carrying this around?" Martin held up the scale.

The man paled. "I-I don't know that you are talking about. I never saw that dragon scale in my life."

"You can either tell us, or we'll dunk you in that." he pointed to the brown slime.

The man cursed in Sanskrit, something they don't know or understand, as he continued to struggle.

"Now I know you know something. If not, you wouldn't know what that slime can do. So talk, or we'll have to do things the hard way." smirked Martin.

"Alright!" The man yelled in fear. "It's a dragon scale containing the spell necessary to summon the rain goddess Nuba!"

"**Nuba? She's a drought goddess, not a rain goddess you stupid man.**" Shahrazad frowned. "**And why pray tell would you want to summon her for?**"

"You're the stupid one! The mighty Nuba has helped the people for centuries when they need water. I was planning to get her help to save this village."

"**Idiot!**" She yelled while revealing herself. "**Nuba causes droughts! And is a fallen goddess! Only the dragons can create rain you stupid mortal!**"

"Easy there. We know why he has the scale, but not why the dragon's causing trouble." spoke up Diana trying to get the djini to calm down.

"...wait? Did you say fallen goddess?" Hyohime said with wide eyes.

"**Yes.**"

Hyohime shuddered. "Then the dragon…."

"Ah! L-L-Lizard!" cried Java pointing out to the lake.

"**It's dragon.**" Shahrazad sighed as the dragon came erupting out of the water.

"**GRAHAA!**" It growled as it spread towards them while using its legs to grip the air like it was simple earth.

"AH! Shahrazad! I wish the dragon couldn't see us!" spoke Martin.

"**I can't! My powers work on anything lesser than a god and this dragon is a god in its own right!**" She yelled before creating a force field. "**Just get that scale and give it back to it or else this dragon will kill us!**"

"Alright!" Martin held up the scale as the dragon glared at him. "Here! Take it!"

As he did so the man, who was finished cutting the rope with his freed hands...oops, and grabbed the scale before grabbing Hyohime by the neck. "Stay back or I'll kill her!"

"Hyohime!" cried out Martin in concern. "You let her go!"

"Not until I get out of this alive!" He yelled while backing away. "Now don't move or the girl dies!"

Java growled and was ready to tackle him before Diana held an arm out in front of him. "Look, in case you forgot, there's a real DRAGON right there! If we don't give it back the scale, all of us are in trouble."

"Ha! That demon is nothing against the blessing of the great Nuba!" He said before cutting a bit of Hyohime's neck as the blood landed on the scale and glowed a sickly brown. "NOW TREMBLE AGAINST THE POWER OF NUBA!"

"**Oh crap! You fool what have you done!**"

Everyone in the area saw the clouds darken as they all looked up, the dragon included, as rumbling could be heard in the center of them.

As if a great earthquake hit the land, the rumbling increased as a huge crack opened up with a bone like hand with claws shot out from the ground. Then with a loud scream the entire body came out, a body covered in dusty robes, mummified legs covered in sand, it's face was a bleached skull with two brown eyes covered in a vale, it's torso was coated in flesh and dried blood as two bat like wings flapped in the wing, creating a dust storm in its wake.

"**Who as summoned me, the great Nuba?**" She said in a dark voice that sounded like a harsh desert storm as scorpions came out of the holes in her breasts.

"N-N-Nuba?" spoke the man in shock.

"**What is it moral?**" She growled. "**Speak!**"

"A-A-Are you going to help fill this village with fresh water?"

She growled before picking the man up with her clawed hand. "**You dare ask something that is against my nature, mortal?**"

"B...But you're the goddess of rain! You helped these people centuries!"

"**I NEVER DID!**"she yelled. "**I cause droughts you worm! And for your insolents,**" she then drained the water and life out of him till he was nothing but a mummified corpse. "**You will be the first sacrifice along with this village!**"

The group's eyes widened in horror as Hyohime fell on her ass and scrambled away from the corpse.

"**Nuba!**" Yelled Shahrazad.

"**Oh. It's the lowly ghost.**" She said with a dark chuckle.

"**It's Shaitan!**" She yelled. "**And we have some business to settle today.**"

"**AH, it's about the time I killed your husband.**" Nuba grinned. "**Well it was fun, for me to drain him dry like the worm he was!**"

"Y-You killed her husband?" spoke Martin with even more horror.

"**Yes. I killed all sorts of beings, mortal and immortal.**"she grinned with dark pleasure. "**Mmmm...your face, it reminds me of the BASTARD THAT SEALED ME AWAY TEN THOUSAND YEARS AGO!**"

The group, except for Shahrazad, trembled while she moved towards Martin who backed up and looked horrified.

'I can't believe it. And actually goddess is right here, and she's going to kill us! This….this is nothing like what we faced before!'

"**He he he. I can see it in your eyes.**" She grinned. "**Oh how I will savor the fear that comes from your dried up body, descendant of Lee Fa.**"

As she walked towards Martin, Hyohime was still on the ground and could only watch while feeling terror, but also knew she needed to do something.

'_Don't give in young one._' Thought a voice that sounded like bells from a temple. '_That's how Nuba grows in strength._'

'W-What the? Who's there?'

'_Don't be afraid. I am Di Lung, the dragon God of this village._' The voice said as Hyohime turned to the direction of the dragon. '_I can help, but you must drop this shield. I shall help distract her, but you and your friends must try and finish her as our strength is too equal to decide an outcome._'

'But Nuba's presence...it's too much.'

'_Then focus on the one you care most._' The dragon thought. '_Now tell the Shaitan to lower the barrier so I can fight my ancient foe._'

Hyohime felt her throat was dry as she turned to Shahrazad and coughed. "S-Shahrazad! Lower the shield! Let the dragon in!"

She nodded before lowering the barrier. "**Go get her, send her to hell for killing my husband Aladdin!**"

'_With pleasure._' "**GHARA!**" The dragon cried out before tackling Nuba.

"**You wretched beast!**"she yelled while clawing the dragon's face. "**I will drain you till you are nothing but bones!**"

Hyohime took the chance to run over and shake Martin. "Martin, Martin! Snap out of it!"

Martin snapped out of it as he saw the two deities fight tooth and claw to the death, with both sides having equal strength. "I can't believe it, a dragon and goddess against each other. I...I have no idea what to do. I mean, this is nuts! I can barely breath just by being around her! We're in way over our head!"

Hyohime slapped Martin in the face. "Snap out of it! You fought against tougher beings than this, even survived a goddess of darkness once!" she turned to Diana and Java who still looked shaken up. "And you two, you're a brainiac who is stubborn when it comes to the supernatural, so use that to keep your head together. And Java, you saw dinosaurs, so don't let a flying dragon seem like it's the end of the world."

Both started to shake off the fear as Hyohime turned to Martin again.

"And you, Martian Mystery, are the most crazy, stubborn, adventure seeking, and overall king of the supernatural and paranormal! Now if you let a single event such as this affect you, then what are you? The mystery hunter or a coward?"

Martin looked at the ground while they saw the ground tremble from the fight and he frowned. "I'm scared, but if I didn't run from all those creeps me, Diana, and Java met, then I can't be considered an agent."

"Java scared too, but Java doesn't want to give up." spoke Java with a frown. "Java want to help beat dusty lady."

"I may be scared but," Diana said with confidence. "I won't let a bag of bones give me the chills. She's going down!"

"And also Martin." Hyohime said. "If we do get drained…." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I want you to know that you are a special person to me."

"Uh, thank you." he blushed before coughing in his fist and grew serious. "Alright guys, we need to figure out a way to send that goddess out of here. But how?"

"How about a huge rainstorm?" Diana spoke up. "She did say it was her opposite nature so it must mean it's her weakness."

"Maybe, but unless you know the weather report, we won't be getting any rain." spoke Hyohime.

"**Or maybe you should wish it.**" Shahrazad said while floating towards them. "**And no additions this time, she needs to pay for my husband's death!**"

"Alright, I wish this whole area got a huge downpour of cold rain." spoke Martin.

"**As you wish!**" She grinned as giant storm clouds appeared and started causing a monsoon.

"**GAHA! How is this possible!**" Nuba yelled as her body started to peel, her mummified flesh started falling off.

The dragon took the chance to slam his whole body against hers into a cliffside.

"**NO!**" She screamed as her body turned into mud and blood as her head fell to the ground. "**You shall pay for this!**"

"Shahrazad, you said your powers don't work on gods, but does it work on the area around them?" asked Martin.

"**Yes, so this land is now raining again.**" She said before making a large pot out of rain and mud and gave it to Martin. "**Scoop up the bitch, she won't drain you in this weather. Then let the Center deal with her.**"

Martin walked over to the head with the pot and smirked at seeing Nuba's frown before picking her up. "Hope you like the fishes."

"**Curse you descendant of Lee Fa.**" She cursed. "**I curse you with the loss of your loved one in the distant future in a battle between the ruler of the underworld and the king of the skies!**"

"Yeah yeah yeah." he dropped her head in the pot and carried it back over to the group. "Looks like we got pickled goddess."

"That was bad." Hyohime sighed as Shahrazad nodded.

"**Finally, Alladin….your killer is brought to justice.**" The Djini said with a small tear down her face.

"You gonna be alright?" asked Diana with concern.

"**Yes.**" She said while taking out from her robes an emerald ring with Arabic engravings on the sides. "**Now I am.**"

"What that?" asked Java.

"**My original vessel. And...my husband's magic ring.**"

"Wait? Aladdin, the one from the arabian nights!" Diana gasped.

"**The same, but most people forgot that Aladdin had a magic ring before the lamp became his.**" Shahrazad sighed. "**Now I'm at peace.**"

"Wait, didn't the story involve a princess?" asked Hyohime.

"**Yes but the princess died after the tale was told, by Nuba's hands.**" She growled. "**That bitch.**"

"We're sorry to hear that." spoke Diana in sympathy.

"**It's all right. Besides Nuba is powerless now and I can move on now from that.**"

'_Thank you young ones._' The dragon thought as it came over to them. '_Now that the fallen goddess is defeated, I shall return to the lake till the village is in need of my aid._'

"Thanks again." spoke Hyohime.

"Wait what about the people!" Diana said with a serious look.

'_They are safe, I placed them on the mountains south of here next to a sacred grove. I'm not like Nuba._'

"Glad to hear." spoke a familiar voice.

'_And you are miss?_'

"You can just call me Mom." spoke Olivia walking over and looking in the pot. "Well this'll be the first time we've locked up a goddess."

"**Your mother sucks cock in hell!**" Nuba yelled. "**And you will die when I get out of here!**"

"Oh, my mother probably is." she replied in a serious tone before smirking. "And we'll make sure you're drenched each day to keep you from coming back. Until then, you can entertain the goldfish."

"**YOU BITCH!**" She yelled. "**YOU AND ALL WHO SERVE YOU WILL DIE WHEN THE PLANETS ALIGN TEN YEARS FROM NOW! COUNT ON IT!**"

Mom snapped her fingers as a few agents ran over and put the pot on a cart with an electronic cage extending up around it as they escorted it back to the truck. "Good work agents, I can honestly say this mission had more to it than we believed."

"**Like finding my husband's killer.**" Shehrazade said with a serious tone. "**And don't forget to add moss to the prison. I want her to suffer!**"

"Duly noted. As for the rest of you, I'd head back to school. I think you all could use a nice rest to help calm your nerves."

"Agreed." Hyohime said with a sigh as the dragon flew back to the lake. "I'm so tired I could sleep with a massive teddy bear and Martin...eep!" 'Oh gods no!'

"Just make sure you two use safety." smirked Mom before walking away as the two of them blushed bright red.

"**Looks like things are getting harder for you.**" The djini remarked. "**Especially after this mission.**"

"What did she mean by that anyway?" asked Martin.

"**Oh that, a vision of the future, nothing to worry though.**" She sighed. "**Nuba was known to sprout false visions and only reveals true visions to individuals that would change the course of history.**"

"Go home now?" asked Java yawning.

"Yea." Hyohime yawned before her wings sprouted as she fell on to Martin's shoulders. "Zzzz Martin zzzz."

Martin and the group headed out while he felt like things were just beginning.

-underworld-

As the hero's walked through the portal, a dark laugh was heard as chains of purple onix covered the screen.


	6. Chapter 6

Martins' love twist

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Chicago, Random home-

The sounds of loud metal music rang through the house as an old man grumbled in annoyance. He was currently trying to watch the news while having difficulty ignoring the sound.

The noise increased as he got up and walked up the stairs and towards the sound of the music. "Alice! Turn that noise down!"

He got no response and pushed the door open with the music sounding louder and a gothic girl laying on her bed.

"Alice! Turn that noise down!" He yelled again in a ticked off tone as the girl looked up and turned the music down a bit. "Honestly, why you need that turned up that high is beyond me!"

"Yea yea grandpa." She said while looking at a black book as her laptop showed a wiki site with various monster pictures on it. "Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"

The man blinked and walked over. "What are you looking at?"

"Just a site called Creepypasta wiki. It has interesting stories and monsters." She said while clicking on a page titled, _Seed Eater_. "Like this one."

The man leaned in forward and looked it over. "This is interesting?"

"It's about this monster killing some kids." She said pointing to a large monster with the body of a human, the feathers of a bird, greenish skin and feathers, a lion like mane of dark blue hair, a long monkey like tail, and a white face of bone that had a long scar down its face, it's non existing left eye, and it's dark red right eye. It's mouth was covered in blood. "It's alright but it's not like Slenderman or Jeff the Killer."

"Who?"

"Never mind." She grumbled. "If there's nothing else can I have some peace?"

"Just keep the music down." he frowned before walking out of the room.

"Like I care." She said before looking at a page with the title, '_How to summon a monster of darkness_' on it. "Hm? This seems interesting."

She scrolled down the page and looked over the instructions.

"So I just have to say, Egredere ex latebris inducet noctem monstro huic plano metus." (Latin for "Come forth from the dark recesses of the night and bring a monster of human fear to this plane.") she said with a confused look on her face as the room went dark leaving only the laptop the only source of light. "Damn it? Another power failure?"

She stood up and picked up her laptop before walking out of the room to try and head down to the basement.

"_**Grrrr.**_" A dark growl said as the girl stopped to listen for the sound.

"Huh? Gramps? Is that you?"

"_**GRRR!**_" The sound grew louder as the computer screen became blood red. "_**GRRRA!**_"

"Gramps? That's not funny!"

Just then the picture on screen moved as its claw like arm shot out and grabbed the girl's neck. "_**GGGRRAA!**_"

"Gah...ah.." she gasped with wide eyes as she tried yanking her laptop away from her.

"_**GRRRA!**_" It growled before its head came out just as Alice's grandpa came out as her niece's neck broke. "_**GRRRAAA!**_"

"ALICE!" he screamed in horror as his granddaughter's body fell back as the laptop dropped beside her.

The laptop screen glowed as the monster came out and stood fully erect at eight feet tall. "_**GGRRRAAA!**_"

"D-D-DEMON!" cried out the old man stepping back in horror.

"_**GRAAA!**_" It cried out as it charged at him.

-Torrington Academy-

Diana and Hyohime were currently in math class with Diana taking notes and Hyohime currently trying to stay awake and understand this mangled mess of numbers. Which was failing as she started to drool on her paper.

'Math….I hate math.' Hyohime thought as she tried to keep herself from falling asleep and making a scene. 'Human are so strange that way….ugh.'

"Psst, Hyohime." Diana whispered to the female.

"Mmm? Yes Diana?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Try harder to stay awake. I know it might seem boring, but try to write down the stuff so you can look it over later."

"Tell that to the math teacher." Hyohime grumbled. "He's talking slower than a weresnail!"

Diana tried shushing her as the professor stopped and turned to her. "Miss Nobunaga, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Um no professor. Nothing at all." She said with a nervous expression over her tired face.

"Good now if you were paying attention tell me what 34 -12/3^51*31 is?"

Hyohime gulped and glanced at Diana who stayed silent since the professor would see her move her lips and took a chance. "Um…..4?"

"No. It's ten." He frowned. "I'm afraid you all are getting a ten page take home test because of Miss Nobunaga's lack of mathematical skills."

All of them groaned while she and Diana frowned at the professor who resumed writing on the chalkboard.

"Why me? I never learned this stuff when I lived with the colony." Hyohime whispered to Diana with an annoyed tone. "Heck we just learned how to sing and keep a tune."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out tonight so you don't fall behind. Besides, you should have seen all the times Martin got on his bad side."

"How bad? Getting hit with a hammer bad or by a dragon's tail bad?"

"Worse than that." Diana said as the bell rang. "It was like Martin was a adult baby again kind of bad."

Hyohime shuddered hearing that as they got their stuff and headed out of the class. Only to bump into Martin.

"OOF!"

"Martin? What's the matter?"

"The Center just called and it's a code red alert!"

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning that the next mission is one involving….death." He gulped.

"What!" exclaimed Diana before covering her mouth. "You mean someone….died?"

"Yeah, by unknown reasons." He said before Shahrazad popped up in the U-Watch.

"**It was from some kind of animal, but it just broke a girl's neck and….the only thing left was a chewed up hand.**" She said as the two girls gulped. "**And this was from Chicago as well….bloody city of crime….**"

"Can we get the Center already? I don't wanna barf in the middle of the hall." grimaced Diana turning green.

"That was the plan." Martin replied before a portal appeared inside…..the girls locker room. "Oh this was the worse choice for a portal!"

"If we're not going to class, then we just need to wait for everyone else to and we can slip in." spoke Hyohime.

"Good idea." Martin chuckled. "But for curiosity's sake is the girls locker room as clean as they say?"

"Martin." growled Diana before slapping him.

"Ow! What was that for Dai?" He frowned while holding his cheek. "It was just a question."

"Oh, sorry." she sighed. "I kinda thought I heard you ask what's it like inside. As for the question, it's pretty clean, but I don't know what you mean by as they say."

"So…...no automatic toilets?"

"No, no automatic toilets." she deadpanned.

"And no robotic butlers or maids?"

"Just who told you any of that was in the girl's room?"

"...that would be Marvin." he growled. 'Marvin!'

"Who's Marvin?" Asked Hyohime in confusion.

"A total copycat here who's a pain in the butt." frowned Martin crossing his arms.

"So he's a doppelganger?" She asked. "Or a clone of you from another time period?"

"No, he means Marvin just looks similar." clarified Diana. "Can we just get going?"

"**I agree.**" Shahrazad frowned. "**It might kill again.**"

They looked and saw the halls empty before quickly going inside the restroom.

-The Center-

"Ok….that was strange." Martin said as they went into the portal. "And I mean stranger than usual."

"How? We just walked through it." remarked Hyohime.

"We just walked in it. That usually never happens. Unless it was just a glitch."

"**No. It was just a portal. So get those images of your girlfriend in a swimsuit out of your head!**"

"W-WHAT!" he cried out with a blush.

"**You heard me. Remember I can hear your desires. Including your love of big chested Siren girls.**" smirked the genie while Martin and Hyohime blushed and Diana shook her head.

As this occurred Java appeared from a portal….and landed on Martin and Shahrazad.

"**GAH!**"

"Ow….Java? What the heck?"

"Sorry, Java didn't watch first step." he apologized getting off the two.

That was when the familiar scanners appeared.

"**Martin Mystery, clear.**"

"**Diana Lombard, clear.**"

"**Java the Caveman, clear.**"

"**Hyohime Nobunaga, clear.**"  
**  
**"**Shahrazad Queen of the Shaitan, clear.**"

"So where was your portal Java?" Diana asked.

"Java was getting lunch ready and fell down portal."

"Oh." She said as they made it to Mom's office and saw her looking at….a Creepypasta wiki?

"Wow! I had no idea you were into this Mom!" spoke Martin running over and looking at it. "You know if you wanted to I could help you decorate this place with just the right blend of horror and sci-fi."

"I will consider that, but the reason why I'm looking at this is to make sure that the SCP part of the Center is doing their job right."

"SCP?" spoke Hyohime in confusion.

"The Secure, Contain, and Protect foundation. It finds objects and creatures that are too dangerous for the Center to handle and find ways to contain or destroy them. Like that painting you three found was haunted by a murderous hotel manager's ghost." She said while Martin, Diana and Java shivered at that memory.

"Uh, so what exactly are we looking at this time?" asked Martin clearing his throat.

"That's the problem." She frowned. "The girl's grandfather never got a good look at it before she died."

Java gulped hearing that. "Someone….really died?"

"Yes. By breaking her neck."

"**So a creepypasta's….what exactly? I never heard of creepypastas in my entire existence.**"

"Just stories and creatures that people make to scare others." Martin said. "It can range from monsters to childhood comics."

"In short, another thing tons of horror geeks, like Martin, like to read or even write their own." smirked Diana.

"Yea yea." Martin frowned. "Well you tried to read Jeff the Killer once, but fainted after the first paragraph."

Diana blushed before huffing and crossed her arms.

"Focus agents." spoke Mom in a firm tone. "This is the first code red alert we've had to do in a long time, and I want all of you to be on your toes because this creature will be extremely dangerous."

"**We will be careful Olivia.**" Shahrazad said. "**Oh, and is there a hard to kill giant lizard in the SCP portion by chance?**"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"**Because I remember creating that creature once. It was to keep Solomon's tomb protected.**"

"Considering it nearly ate a group of tourists, it's not exactly a pet gecko." remarked Olivia with a raised eyebrow. "But before you go, I'll be giving you agents a few extra precautions."

"Huh?" All five said in confusion.

Olivia pushed a button near her before a part of the floor slid up and they saw numerous firearms on hooks with several clips beneath them as well.

"Mom….why are you giving us this?" Diana asked nervously. "I mean we're not old enough to drive, let alone use guns."

"Consider it extra protection since this creature killed a child and it might kill you if you are not careful." she folded her hands together. "However, only use them if you have no other choice. But with Shahrazad with you, I think you'll be extra protected."

"**Yea….about that.**" She chuckled. "**My magic works on existing things so if this...thing is made from nothing I'm kind of useless.**"

"So you can't help against this creature?" She asked confused.

"**No no. I can't kill it or destroy it. Anything else is fair game.**"

"Even if you can somehow contain it properly until coming back to the Center, that'll work."

"**Oh and to kill that lizard just say Solomon backwards.**" She chuckled as a portal opened next to them.

"I'll do that the next time it snaps at me." she replied as Martin, Diana, Hyohime, and Java each grabbed a rifle each.

"Um….how do you-"

Bang!

Martin got his answer aka blasting a hole into the wall.

"Never mind."

Java and Hyohime jumped with Java putting the rifle down while the siren looked at with nervousness.

"Agents." Olivia frowned. "If you're done making holes in the walls, I think you need to get this creature under control before it kills again."

They nodded before walking through the portal.

-Chicago, urban neighborhood-

The five agents looked at the house in front of them while feeling unease just standing there.

"It's feels…...off." Hyohime gulped. "Really really off."

"I know what you mean. It's like this whole place is riddled with evil." spoke Martin with a gulp.

"**It's even worse than the tomb of Solomon after I created that stupid lizard.**" Shahrazad said while noticing the house. "**And that's the source of it!**"

"So who wants to open the door?" Diana asked a little nervous.

"Not Java." spoke Java in fear.

"**Can't. I'm not good with evil aura.**"

"Maybe I should?" Hyohime asked. "Or maybe Martin could do it?"

"Why me?" he asked with a gulp.

"You survived an encounter with a drought goddess but maybe you could be brave opening the door?" she smiled. "Unless the big bad Martin Mystery is scared of knocking on a door?"

"**Or a scary cat.**"

"Well Martin is scared of being pecked by birds." Diana grinned.

"That is so not true!" he cried out with a frown.

"Then why did you scream when Hyohime peck you in her Siren form?"

"Anyone would from a siren doing that." he frowned before gulping and looked at Hyohime. "Uh, I mean other sirens. Your pecking was gentle and nice."

"I hope you're right about that." She glared as her feathers appeared and puffed up. "Or I might peck you in the head."

"Y-Yes ma'am." he nodded nervously.

"Also," she smiled before blushing red. "If you are brave I will let you….rub my feathers…."

He blushed before Shahrazad coughed. "**Are you two done flirting?**"

"Yea. Even I know you two a flirting." Diana said while the two blushed red. "Now let's just open the door."

"Alright, I'll do it." sighed Martin before walking towards the house with a nervous gulp.

As he was about to open the door, a figure opened the door. "Yes? Are you here for something?"

"Oh! Um, hello sir, we came here to uh, help." spoke Martin while feeling a cold chill go down his back.

"...with what?" He asked while Diana noticed that he had a cold yet monotone voice. "If it's for selling some meat then I want no business with you."

"Uh no. You see we're from the Center, and well, we heard about what happened." he coughed and looked down. "I'm sorry for your lose."

"Oh. It's difficult having your only niece die from that creature." He said before moving back. "Please, come in."

The group made their way in while Diana noted the man's impassive expression while Shahrazad walked past him before he shut and locked the door.

"So what exactly happened?" Hyohime asked while feeling something watching her from the shadows. 'What the?'

"It was just that. A monster came out of a computer screen and snapped my lovely Alice's neck." He said while sounding like a robot. "It charged at me then nothing afterward."

"So you don't remember anything at all?"

"I don't remember anything." He said before looking at the clock. "I'm sorry but I have to get some groceries before the store closes."

They looked at the clock and Martin turned to the man confused. "Uh, sir? You do realize it's mid-afternoon, right?"

But the man was already out the door as the five agents were left in the home.

"**...that man's hiding something.**" Shahrazad said with a frown. "**I mean no human ignores a Shaitan without having a hint of emotion.**"

"And wasn't it his granddaughter, not niece?" spoke Diana with a frown.

"Yea." Martin said as he walked up the stairs. "And he sounded like a robot when we mentioned his granddaughters death. Something that no one besides the undead can pull off."

"**Actually the undead can feel emotions. It just takes time and patients.**"

"So...that man…..zombie?!" spoke Java with his teeth chattering.

"No. He didn't smell like a corpse." Hyohime remarked. "But he did sound like….a puppet."

"Uh, Martin? Can that...whatever we came here to find, do that?" asked Diana.

"I don't know but maybe that computer might help with figuring out what kind of creature it is." He said before opening the teen's room and saw that...there was no slime in there, just a black book. "Hey guys! Come on up here!"

They came in and Shahrazad saw the book.

"**DON'T TOUCH THAT BOOK OR READ ANYTHING IN IT!**" she cried out seeing Martin reaching for it.

"What? It's just a book."

"**No! That's one of the forbidden books of Faust!**" She said in fear. "**It's a cursed book that uses the most dangerous dark spells to kill or murder anyone using monsters and demons!**"

Martin reeled his hand back from it. "Then this must be what brought that monster here."

"**Yes, but Faust died after finishing the book.**"

"Guys," Hyohime said while finding the laptop on the ground still on and on low batteries. "I think I found what that book summoned."

They turned as she picked up the laptop and walked over to look.

"The Seed Eater? That's one of the most obscure monsters in Creepypasta." Martin said in shock and nervousness. "Not good."

"Why not good?" asked Java with a gulp.

"This monster kills children and uses their flesh to survive." He said. "It also….oh crap!"

"What? Why 'Oh crap!'?" asked Diana with a shiver.

"It controls people into doing its bidding. Just like the grandfather."

"You mean….he's a puppet?" asked Diana who looked pale.

"More like a controlled person that will find kids for the Seed Eater to feast on before...they get eaten as well." He said before hearing a low growl from outside the house. "Uh, did you guys hear that?"

"Yes." Hyohime shivered before looking out the window and seeing...the monster. "AHH!"

"_**GRAA!**_" It growled before disappearing into the bushes.

"I-I-It's outside!" she screamed while clinging to Martin's arm. "It's outside!"

"Calm down Hyohime." Martin said while also shaking a bit. "I-It's going to be fine."

"Java wanna go home." spoke Java while biting his fingers.

"**Unless you want to run into that creature, I think going home is not the best option.**"

"Shahrazad, I know you said you can't kill it, but can you keep us hidden from it?" asked Diana.

"**Do you wish it?**" She asked while looking out the window to make sure it's not looking at them again.

"Yes. I wish all of us were hidden from that monster's sight! Meaning it can't see, hear, smell, or touch us!"

"**As you wish.**" She said before a green mist enveloped them all. "**It's done just don't try to get too close. It might cut you or worse...eat you alive.**"

"Gee, thanks." spoke Martin who held up his rifle. "Alright, if we can surprise it with a swarm of bullets, maybe we can stun it long enough to trap it."

"In what? And what if it's immune to bullets?" Diana asked before hearing something walking up the stairs. "AH!"

"Is something wrong?" The old man said while holding a bag full of….red something's. "I heard screaming from my niece's room."

"Oh! My sister thought she saw a….mouse!" spoke Martin. "She just can't stand them."

"Yes," Hyohime said. "She's scared of mice and rats. And pigeons."

"Oh," the man frowned while a small growl came from its mouth. "If that's the case I think you all need to leave."

"Java agrees!" chimed the caveman.

"But I think you should stay the night." He said as the aura increased. "Especially with that monster outside the house."

"Uh….but what about space? I'm sure you've got so little, we'd just be in the way." spoke Martin with a smile.

"The attic or basement will work." The man said. "It's the only rooms left that are not covered in boxes."

The group gulped since the dark feeling seemed to rise higher and higher.

"So what do you want to do? Sleep in the attic or," he chuckled darkly. "The basement?"

"Um…..attic sounds fine." spoke Martin.

The man frowned at that. "Fine, follow me." he turned and headed up some stairs with the group nervously following.

-Attic-

"It's kind of….cramped." Hyohime said while getting squashed by Martin's and Diana's bodies. "Hey get off my breast Diana!"

"Ooh! Sorry!"

"And Martin…." She blushed. "Get your...hand off my….lower body…." 'Why me!'

He blushed beet red and tried his best to move it away. "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine…..but save that for later…" She said while covering herself with feathers. 'Why did I just say that?!'

"What!" cried out Martin and Diana with wide eyes.

"...um…..well…..I don't mind having Martin do that…." 'WHY ME?!'

"**Stop flirting you two! Now is not the time for mating!**" hissed Shahrazad with a frown.

"Um…"

"_**Grrrrr.**_"

"Java?" Diana asked. "Was that your stomach?"

"No. Java ate before we got here." he gulped while sweating nervously.

"_**Grrrrrrrrrr.**_"

"Hyohime?"

"Hmm, sorry but it's not me."

Diana gulped before a dark figure smashed the top of the roof with its arm. "AAAHHH!"

"It's the Seed Eater!" screamed Martin.

"_**GRRR!**_" It growled as its head looked in and started to look at Hyohime. "_**...graw?**_"

"Martin? Why's it looking at me like that?" she asked with a gulp.

"I don't know."

"_**Grrrrr.**_" It growled before sticking a long tongue out and licking Hyohime's face. "_**Grrrr.**_"

"Martin…..what do I do?" she asked while shivering in fear and disgust.

"I don't know but," Martin actually punched the creature in the face. "Get your tongue off of Hyohime!"

"_**GRA!**_" It growled as it reeled back from the suddenly punch. "_**GGGRRRAAAA!**_"

"Martin, I think you just made it mad." spoke Diana with wide eyes. "I thought it wasn't suppose to see us!"

"**It doesn't see us. But it must have noticed us from some….the man! It used him to counteract the spell!**"

Martin saw it growl before reaching in and grab his shirt before it started pulling him up through the hole.

"Get away from him!" Hyohime growled before taking a deep breath and producing a high pitched screech!

"_**GRA!**_" It yelled in pain as it dropped Martin and bolted away as black blood fell from its ears on to the ground.

"Martin!" Hyohime moved over near him. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little shaken by the screech but," he gave a thumbs up. "I'm fine."

Hyohime sighed in relief. "Guys, we have to get out of here before it gets back."

"**And let that creature kill again?**" Sharazad frowned. "**I think that's the worst idea I have ever heard….besides seeing Faust writing his banishing spells backwards.**"

"Wait a sec, you saw the banishment spells?" asked Martin.

"**Yes. I was one of those spirits he summoned.**" She frowned. "**And he said the banishing spells backwards so that no one else could find out.**"

"But if you can just say it in reverse, maybe that could banish the monster."

"**But only when the monster is trapped and contained near the place of summoning.**" She sighed. "**And it might not be easy with that proxy downstairs.**"

"So we're practically trapped here until it comes back."

"Maybe we can knock him out with something?" Hyohime said. "Like a hammer?"

"Or someone." smiled Martin.

"**...why are you looking at me like that?**" Sharazard asked as the four agents looked at her with a smirk. "**Really it's creepier than Olivia kissing a picture of a naked cat.**"

"Ignoring that, I wish you could conjure up something that would knock that old guy out for as long as we need to get that beast." spoke Martin.

"**As you wish.**" She said while hearing the man falling asleep with the sound of a knife landing on the ground. "**Good thing too. He might have killed you four. I might still be alive but I've see too much deaths in my lifetime.**"

"Just to be sure, I wish he was also wrapped up with tight nylon rope." spoke Diana.

"**As you wish.**" She nodded. "**And it's done but….he might feel the electric shock in the morning.**"

"If we can beat the beast before then, he won't. Now we need to hold it in something so you can say the spell."

"**Maybe some flaming chains?**"

"That might work," Diana said. "If we knew where that Seed Eater thing is."

"Wait, I thought you said your magic wouldn't work on anything if it wasn't made from anything living?" spoke Martin.

"**It can't, but since it's alive from Faust's spell it could work. But I can't kill or destroy it.**"

"Alright, then I got an idea. Java, you and me are gonna do some wrestling practice." grinned Martin.

"Java's confused."

"What about me?" Hyohime frowned.

"That thing came for you and even licked you. I don't want you to get caught in case this plan doesn't work."

Hyohime frowned at that. "I can help. Plus if you don't let me help then you sleep on the floor for a month. No blankets, no nothing."

"Hey! You can't do that, it's my room."

"It's our room, remember?" She frowned. "So either I help or you get acquainted with the cold floor."

"Gah! Fine." he relented. "But if he looks at you weirdly, you leave, no arguing."

"Fine." She grumbled. "But if it attacks you I'm going to protect you no matter what."

"Good. Now Shahrazad, I wish me, Java, and the beast were teleported downstairs with a hidden steel cage surrounding the room."

"**As you wish.**" She said before all four were teleported to the kitchen with the Seed Eater in a cage.

"_**GGGGGGRRRRAAA!**_" It growled before slicing the bars in half with its claws.

"Java! I know this thing is scary, but I need you to think on something that makes you mad. Use that to get over your fear." spoke Martin getting in a ready stance.

Java gulped before charging right at the beast.

"_**GRA!**_" It growled while being tackled into a fridge.

"Dog pile!" yelled Martin charging and throwing his own weight against Java and the beast to push it harder against the fridge. "Shahrazad! Do it now!"

"**As you wish!**" She said as two large fire chains wrapped around the monster.

"_**GRRRRAAA!**_" It cried out as the flames burned it's feathers and fur.

"Guys!" Diana yelled out as she and Hyohime held the black book and the computer. "The spells ready."

"Hurry up and read it!" yelled Martin.

"Ok, Sutem onalp ciuh ortsnom metcom tecudni sirbetal xe erederge!" She said as the monster felt it's body slowly turning into shadows.

"_**GGGRRRAAAAAAA!**_" It screamed as its face fell off revealing a face full of human teeth and eyes as the laptop screen turned red.

"Martin! Java! Get out of the way!" Diana cried out.

Both nodded before jumping away as the Seed Eater started to be sucked into the laptop.

"_**GRAAA!**_" It cried before grabbing onto Hyohime's leg. "_**GGRRAAA!**_"

"AHH!" she screamed while trying to tug away before falling on her butt as she starting to get dragged in.

"Hyohime!" Martin yelled as he grabbed her hand and started pulling. "Just hold onto my hand!"

Diana ran over to help Martin tug while Java grabbed a grandfather clock and lugged it over before he slammed it repeatedly against the monster's face and head.

"_**GRAAAA!**_" It growled as his grip let go as it was sucked back into the laptop and its picture returned to normal with the laptop shutting off on its own.

All of them panted with relief while Martin pulled Hyohime into a hug.

"Are you ok Hyohime?" Martin asked while hugging her tight. "It didn't hurt you?"

"No….but I was scared. Scared it'd drag me in." she spoke while looking close to tears.

"Don't worry." He said while looking at her. "I won't let anything like that ever happen to you. I promise."

Hyohime hugged Martin tighter while letting a few tears out.

"**Oh just kiss already.**" Sharazad frowned. "**I can see the tension eating your sanities!**"

Both blushed bright red while they looked away slightly. That is until Sharazad floated over and grabbed their heads before pushing their heads together with their lips meeting.

"**Yep. You are so in love.**" She laughed as both Martin and Hyohime blushed red just as Olivia walked behind them.

"Yes they are. Now if only they kissed in their own room instead of a crime scene."

"M-MOM!?" both blushed while breaking the kiss.

"What? I'm just here with the SCP foundation to take that book away." She said pointing to some agents in black suits. "Just don't talk to them. They are kinda...paranoid about human and supernatural relations, especially after the last fairy war in 1911."

"So that book's going away for good, right?" asked Diana.

"Yes." She said. "Until it's categorised as either Safe, Euclid or Keter class."

"Um what?"

"It means either it's safe, will cause harm or too dangerous. Like that overgrown gecko or that red button that destroys reality if pressed."

"Uh, what button?" asked Java.

"Don't ask or you might get tempted to destroy reality. And it's called SCP-001-J." she turned to the group as a whole. "Now I suggest you all head back home to resume classes, and so these two lovebirds don't get any ideas."

"MOM!" The two lovebirds blushed as a portal appeared under their feet. "AAHH!"

-Torrington, Martin's room-

"OOF!" Hyohime groaned as Martin sat on her back. "Martin get off my back."

"Oh, sorry." he got off her while helping her back to her feet.

"Martin…." She said while her feathers puffed up. "Want to touch them?"

"Well, sure." he reached out and moved his fingers softly against the feathers.

She cooed as she felt the fingers on her feathers. "More. It feels so good."

Martin blushed at the way she said it, but complied and moved more fingers across them.

"Ah~" she moaned as Martin stopped abruptly. "Hm? Why did you stop?"

"Because you started to moan."

Hyohime blushed. "S-Sorry." 'Damn it! Why must my feathers be so darn sensitive?!'

"Um, so….does this mean we're….a couple?" he asked.

"...maybe...but aren't we already a couple? Since you stole my first kiss."

"Um….well…..yes?"

"Then….can we...kiss more?" She blushed. "Plus to be honest I...liked when you kissed me…."

Martin blushed in response. "Well….I like you too….so sure."

Hyohime then kissed Martin on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. And started kissing passionately as the camera pans away as a small insect like creature covered in purple watched from behind a closet door and chuckled darkly with the screen turning black.


End file.
